


what a sight

by eightbots



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Inappropriate Use of Magic Items, Party, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightbots/pseuds/eightbots
Summary: The Mighty Nein attend another party in Nicodranas. While investigating one mystery, Jester ends up solving a few much bigger ones.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108
Collections: Femslash After Dark 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indefensibleselfindulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/gifts).



> Mini warning: This fic includes a character temporarily gaining a penis by magical means, but only in the third chapter. If that's not your thing you can read chapters 1 (mostly sfw) and 2 (VERY nsfw) without worry!
> 
> (also recipient i'm just putting a note right here in case u see it: i'm SO sorry about deleting your comment it wasn't on purpose! 8( i really appreciated it, i just clicked the wrong thing)

It was, Jester thought, a truly beautiful party. The colorful paper lanterns strung over the courtyard were mesmerizing , and had kept her distracted for almost 10 minutes, until she spotted Veth sneaking away somewhere and decided to follow her.

Unsurprisingly, she didn’t manage to keep track of her. Veth had gone inside the mansion, but once Jester entered, there was no sign of her. She’d decided to just go back outside, sure that whatever shenanigans Veth got herself into would find their way to the rest of them soon enough. But it had been ages and there was no sign of her. Worse, Jester was getting bored.

Despite the party’s beauty, with the lanterns and the night view of Nicodranas, and the very fancy snacks that she’d been scarfing down since they got here, she was getting antsy. Usually things happened when they went to parties. Exciting things, with magic and espionage and possibly dancing. 

Tonight she had no such luck. They were here for her momma, who had been invited to perform at some noblewoman’s engagement party or something. Jester was incredibly excited that she’d decided to accept. She wasn’t completely comfortable going out – she never would be, Jester knew – but apparently lady Embertol, the soon-to-be bride’s mother, had been one of her momma’s clients. Jester didn’t remember the woman, but apparently Marion was fond of her (“One of my favorites,” she’d told her with a wink while they were getting ready). And while going out still made her very anxious, it also made her feel good knowing that she could do it.

But her momma’s performance hadn’t started yet, which meant nobody was dancing either. Jester was staring at the stage, tail impatiently swishing left and right. She could see some of her friends in the crowd. Fjord was getting a drink, apparently completely oblivious to the several handsome men and women that were hovering around him, hoping he’d introduce himself. Yasha was standing awkwardly at the outskirts of the crowd, standing out like a sore thumb with her height and facepaint and the enormous sword she wore. Jester thought the nervous looks she was getting from people were stupid – the sword complimented her beautiful dress perfectly. And Caduceus was talking to a woman with a particularly glazed-over expression, not sure what to make of him.

Veth, Caleb and Beau were missing. Jester narrowed her eyes. She knew – vaguely – what Veth was up to. Caleb was probably just avoiding people again, he usually didn’t poke his nose into trouble all by himself unless it was magic-related, and Jester was pretty sure their hosts weren’t wizards. Beau could’ve been doing anything.

She worried her lip between her fangs, pondering her next move. The question wasn’t if she’d go looking for one of them, it was which one. 

Eventually she decided Veth made the most sense. As much as she wanted to force Caleb to socialize, that wasn’t very fun, and Beau could’ve been anywhere. At least she knew where to start looking for Veth. So she set down the champagne flute she hadn’t been drinking and slipped back inside.

The foyer was large, all paneled dark wood and portraits of weird old nobles Jester was just itching to… improve. But no, she had to stay on task for now. Maybe on the way out. Looking around, there were three directions Veth could have gone in. There were doors at each end of the foyer, to the left and right. And there was an enormous, wide staircase right in front of her. After a few moments of consideration, she decided to check out the latter. She had no idea what was on the other side of the other doors, but the stairs clearly led to people’s bedrooms and such. And if Veth was here to steal something, that was the best place to look.

Jester made her way up the stairs quickly, cringing and freezing in place when one of them squeaked loudly. But there was no movement, so after a few seconds, she continued up on her tiptoes.

The upper floor had at least 3 doors on each side, with intricate glass double doors that led to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard in the center. Jester peeked through the door, but didn’t see anyone. So she had to start either left or right. “Any tips?” she thought as loudly as possible, not really hoping for an answer (except she kind of was). When nothing happened for a few seconds she shrugged, spun around in place a few times, the fabric of her long dress swishing around her, then stopped suddenly and started walking. She’d picked the right.

She snuck her way to the nearest door to the right and gently, careful not to bump it with her horn, leaned her head against it. Total silence. She tried the doorknob – which was disappointingly locked. Jester huffed in frustration. She got to her knees and looked through the keyhole, but the view was just as disappointing. She could see vague outlines of furniture thanks to her darkvision, but not enough light was coming through the window to let her make out much detail. Door #1 was a bust.

She repeated the exercise with door #2. When she was sure she couldn’t hear anyone inside, she carefully tried to open it, without much hope of actually succeeding. But she did. The door clicked open silently. Jester fistpumped and slipped inside, closing the door softly behind her. Then she took the room in.

It was very spacious – more than she expected, even though the doors were spaced very far apart. A queen-sized bed with the softest-looking comforter Jester had ever seen dominated the room. A writing desk full of papers and empty inkwells was pushed up against the opposite wall, while an absolutely massive wardrobe leaned against the far well next to the window, which was actually letting in some light thanks to the paper lantern that was hanging right under it. Jester made her way over the soft, shaggy carpet and opened the wardrobe.

It was full of so many dresses. Long dresses, short dresses, dark dresses and a few very colorful ones that Jester immediately wanted to try on. They were the kind she’d usually wear, but tonight she was wearing a dark purple off-the-shoulder number that her momma had recommended. It hugged her figure and the decolletage was a bit (a lot) deeper than what Jester usually went for, but her momma seemed so taken by it and kept telling Jester how beautiful she was, so she decided to go with it just this once.

She closed the wardrobe and explored the rest of the room. She rifled through the papers on the desk, but there was nothing especially interesting. She spotted the signature of lady Embertol on some of them, which meant this was probably her room. Finally, she tried rifling through the nightstand.

The first drawer contained a few dog-eared books. The first two looked boring, with plain leather covers, but the third was a paperback with a busty tiefling in a ripped bodice on the front, which made Jester snicker. She leafed through, delighted to find that lady Embertol had bookmarked all the steamy bits. She wished she hadn’t left her knapsack at the Chateau. It didn’t go with the dress, her mother had insisted.

She replaced the books and investigated the second drawer. This one was even more fun – it was full of what Jester initially thought was underwear, but turned out to be lingerie. She started pawing through it with gusto, barely managing not to laugh to herself, then stopped. The others would probably tell her it was really invasive to look through some strange woman’s intimates without her permission. Well, some of them would. Veth would probably be right there along with her, and maybe Beau too since they’re a probably hot lady’s intimates.

But the thought was enough to make it less fun, so she closed the second drawer and opened the third. It was empty. Disappointed she shut it with some force, and just barely heard something rolling around in it. She opened it again and looked inside, peering as far back as she could. There was some kind of long, thin cylinder or stick, and a rolled up piece of parchment. She reached in and grabbed them.

The stick was a wand, carved with unfamiliar runes. Jester examined it, then set it aside and unrolled the parchment. It wasn’t large, just enough to fit some text and a couple of illustrations, but even those were enough to make Jester blush. The wand was a wand of Alter Self, the scroll claimed, and then went on to describe in some detail how to use it to alter… certain parts of one’s anatomy for night-time activities. 

Jester picked up the wand again, staring at it while chewing her bottom lip intently. Stealing a woman’s sex toy would be wrong. On the other hand, she really wanted to – no, it could be really useful for combat and stuff. Yeah. Or for disguising themselves. Like that time Caleb turned himself and Beau into a tiefling and she watched Beau’s - 

Jester stood up, clutching the wand and the parchment in a vice grip, closed the drawer with her foot, and left the room before she could talk herself out of it or think any more about actually wanting to use this thing for… its intended purpose. Who would she use it with anyway? That was so ridiculous. Maybe Beau was right, she’d been reading too many smutty books and was just having ridiculous thoughts about this kind of stuff. Although maybe Beau would be into - 

“Excuse me, miss,” came a voice from her right. Jester looked up to see a skinny half-elven man in a tux, probably a servant, looking at her somewhat suspiciously.

“Guests are welcome in the courtyard and in the gardens, miss,” he said with a pointed look. 

“Oh!” she said, brain frozen with panic, wand and parchment clutched tightly behind her back. “I’m sorry, I was just… uh...”

“Looking for the bathroom,” said another voice. Beau was standing behind her, hands in the pockets of her own jacket. “We didn’t know where to go to use the facilities, you know? You probably don’t want us to go in the garden,” she said confidently.

“Oh, of course not,” said the man. “There are facilities on the ground floor, but since there’s two of you, there’s a bathroom on the far left over there,” he gestured. “But please, hurry. The second floor is off-limits to guests.”

“Sure thing man,” said Beau, wrapping one arm around Jester’s bare shoulders.

“Yeah, thanks,” said Jester. “We’ll be right out.”

“Have a pleasant evening,” he nodded, and left, making his way back towards the stairs. They followed him slowly, then as soon as he was out of sight, Beau darted right and pulled Jester out to the balcony.

Jester took a deep breath and exhaled. “Thanks, Beau,” she said. “I thought I was fucked!”

“No problem, Jes,” she replied. Beau leaned back against the waist-high wall that lined the balcony and regarded her slowly.

She was wearing the deep blue jacket Jester had gotten her for the last party over a black shirt, which she’d left mostly unbuttoned. A hint of the swell of Beau’s breasts could be seen, and Jester’s eyes lingered there despite herself. She almost startled when Beau spoke.

“So uh, what were you doing in there?”

“Just looking for Veth. You all disappeared and I saw her go inside so I followed.” She narrowed her eyes at Beau. “What about you?”

The monk scratched her cheek and looked away awkwardly. “Same thing actually. Don’t worry, she’s fine.”

“You found her?”

“Yep.”

“What is she doing?”

“Oh you know, just Veth things,” Beau said. Before Jester could press after that obvious deflection, Beau’s eyes darted downward and then quickly back up. Did she seem… embarrassed?

“What is it, Beau?”

“Nothing.”

You fixed her with a glare. “Beauuuu,” you growled, leaning closer toward her for full effect. Beau tried even harder not to look at you.

“You uh,” Beau said and trailed off. Instead she gestured towards Jester’s chest, looking awkwardly somewhere over her shoulder. What was she talking about? Had she gotten food on her dress or something? She looked down, puzzled for a few seconds, before it clicked.

Her nipples were quite clearly visible through the thin fabric of her dress. Jester blushed furiously and crossed her arms to cover herself. Judging from the now clear blush on Beau’s face, that didn’t have the desired effect, as her eyes were drawn magnet-like to her cleavage. 

They stood like that for what was probably a second but felt more like a minute. Then Beau turned around, her back to Jester, looking out over the courtyard.

“Sorry, Jes,” she said in a low voice.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Jester rushed to reassure her. “It’s uh. It’s just cause of the cold, you know.”

“Yeah, of course.” It was actually quite cold out here, at least in that dress, although the way Jester was sweating you’d never be able to tell.

“Do you, uh,” Beau started, then raised her right arm as if to wrap it around someone. “I mean, if you’re cold we could… if you want I mean.”

Jester happily slipped under Beau’s arm, relaxing into her as she wrapped it around her.

“My shoulders are so cold in this stupid thing,” she complained.

“I’ll bet. You look great in it though.”

“You mean my boobs look great,” Jester teased, waggling her eyebrows up at Beau.

“No! I mean – fuck, okay, yeah. They look fucking amazing, I won’t pretend they don’t. But I meant you in general. You look really pretty.”

“Aw, thanks Beau,” Jester replied, leaning further into her, face against Beau’s bicep. “You look really great too.”

A movement below caught their attention. The crowd was parting for Marion, who’d come around the house escorted by two other women, one older and one younger. Lady Embertol and her daughter, probably. They were both really pretty, Jester decided, even though they were a bit hard to make out from the second floor. But not as pretty as her momma. Marion wore a purple dress that matched Jester’s, though it was a lighter shade. It was longer too, almost dragging across the ground, and it left her back almost bare. She made her way onto the stage, which left her back to Jester and Beau up on the balcony above her.

“Should we go down for the performance?” asked Beau.

“Nah,” Jester replied. “I’m used to watching her perform in secret. It’ll be like old times!”

Applause started below, which Marion calmed by raising her hand. Once the only sound in the courtyard were the crickets she took a deep breath and started to sing.

Beau and Jester listened to her beautiful song in silence for a while, almost transfixed by Marion’s voice. Jester wasn’t sure how long into the performance it was, but she eventually looked over at Beau, trying to gauge her expression. The paper lanterns below them just barely lit her face, her furrowed brow, her slightly gaping mouth. Jester grinned, recognizing it as a reaction people commonly had to hearing her momma perform, but then the expression died on her face.

“Hey, Beau?” she asked quietly.

“Huh?”

“Do you think my momma is attractive?”

Beau tore her eyes away from the stage and looked at Jester, confused by the question. “I mean, yeah. Of course. No offense but I don’t think it’s news that your mom is like, insanely hot.”

Jester nodded thoughtfully. Just as Beau turned back towards the performance again she asked, “Do you think I’m attractive?”

It took a few moments for Beau to respond. “Well I did just say so earlier,” she said uncertainly.

“No, I mean,” Jester said, obviously struggling with her words. “I guess I’m asking more like… are you attracted to me?”

Beau slowly turned fully towards her, the performance forgotten. Jester felt panic seeping into her and quickly tried to say something, anything, to diffuse the situation.

“I’m just asking cause… I mean, I’ve been thinking a lot lately and stuff? And I kind of found all this stuff in lady Embertol’s room earlier and it was a lot, and then you showed up and it just reminded me of uh...” She trailed off, unsure of what she wanted to say or what she wanted Beau to say.

Beau’s face had gone through several emotions in the last few seconds, but after Jester went silent, it hardened into quiet resolve. She took a deep breath.

“Yes.”

Jester blinked. “What?”

“I’m very attracted to you,” said Beau, matter of factly. “I like you a lot. I think you’re really cute and funny and smart and I love spending time with you. And even just looking at you. Cause you’re really hot. And I’m into you. Yeah,” Beau finished awkwardly.

“Oh,” said Jester.

They stood there for a while, glancing at each other but unable to maintain eye contact. Jester’s mind was racing, screaming at her to say something, but she was too busy processing what Beau had just said.

The performance below was reaching a crescendo, and a cold gust of wind blew in from the sea. Jester must’ve shivered, because Beau snapped out of it. “Here,” she said and extended her arm again. 

Jester stepped towards her. As Beau’s arm wrapped around her shoulders again, Jester turned fully towards her and took Beau’s face in her hands. Beau stared at her, inches away, lips parted in shock. 

Jester kissed her.

Maybe it was just in her head, but Jester thought the singing reached its peak right as Beau pulled her closer, wrapping her free arm around her waist. Her lips were chapped and kind of dry, not as soft as girls’ lips are always described in the books. It was so much more Beau than that and Jester loved it. She didn’t really know what to do now, they were both just sort of standing there. She figured breathing might be good. She inhaled through her nose, filling it with Beau’s familiar scent.

Eventually, Jester took her hands from Beau’s face and they parted, looking at each other. Beau seemed stunned, which made a dopey grin appear on Jester’s face. She opened her mouth to say something when Beau’s eyes darted to the ground beside her. Jester looked down and saw the wand and parchment. She must’ve dropped them when she decided to – holy fuck – kiss Beau.

“What’s that?” 

Before Jester could say anything, Beau was already leaning over to pick them up and Jester looked away, because the way Beau was dressed she was definitely going to flash her if she did that and she wasn’t in any state to handle that.

“Did you bring the wand of smiles with you?”

There it was. The perfect way out of this. She just needed to take it and they would avoid what would miraculously be the most awkward part of the whole evening. But then Beau was pulling her night-vision goggles out of her pocket and squinting at the parchment.

This was it. Jester closed her eyes and prepared for the worst – even though she wasn’t sure what she was expecting. Then Beau burst out laughing, barely stifling the sound with her hand.

“Holy shit Jester, where did you find this?”

Jester opened her eyes. Beau was looking at the wand with a lopsided grin, tucking the goggles back into her pocket. “This is some next-level shit.”

“Oh,” she said. “I found it in lady Embertol’s room,”

“No way, seriously?”

“Yeah! She had a nightstand full of smut and lingerie and stuff and also this.”

“That’s hot,” Beau said, handing it back to her. Then her brow furrowed. “Wait. And you decided to take it? Why?”

Jester panicked again. “Well I just thought it could be useful, you know? I mean it’s a useful spell and stuff! And Caleb likes magic, or maybe someone else could have it so we wouldn’t waste a spell slot… or something.”

Beau nodded understandingly.

“AndIsortofwantedtotryit,” Jester muttered.

“Huh?”

Jester took a deep breath and tried to steel herself. Come on, you’re not supposed to be bothered by this stuff, she thought. You’ve seen way weirder stuff.

“I sort of wanted to try it,” she repeated, still muttering, but much more clearly. She swallowed. “With you, maybe. If you… wanted to.”

Beau stared at her. “Oh,” she said. “Really?”

“Yes! I mean, I like you too, you know? I mean, obviously. I kissed you.”

Beau nodded slowly. “Okay. Yeah. This is… this is a lot, Jester.”

“I know,” Jester sighed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even really admit it to myself before I said it just now? But uh, I do want to. Like be with you, in whatever way, I don’t mean the wand thing. Although that too, maybe.”

Beau nodded again. “I’m... yeah. I feel the same way. I really wish I could be like, suave and flirty right now because you deserve it and also I’d feel better about myself, but yeah. Whatever you want, I’m into it.”

Something about that – she wasn’t sure what, maybe the acknowledgment that it was mutual, even the weird kinky dick magic part – made some of Jester’s anxiety finally melt away. She felt like she was standing on solid ground again.

“Wanna talk about it after the party?” asked Beau.

“...Sure, Beau.” They smiled at each other.

Jester had completely tuned out the performance below. She had no idea how many songs she’d missed, or how many were left. They returned to leaning over the railing, but neither of them could focus on the stage. They kept glancing at each other. Jester kept looking at Beau’s lips, wishing they had kissed just a little longer so she could really memorize how it felt. After a few moments, she felt Beau take her hand. They smiled at each other again, and Jester stroked Beau’s hand with her thumb. Her hands were so calloused. Her knuckles were perpetually busted up, covered in little scars. 

From there, Jester’s eyes drifter up Beau’s arm and then to the side. From this angle, she had a clear view of Beau’s breast, with the shirt hanging off her thanks to the way she was leaning on the balcony wall. Jester drank the sight in, wondering how she’d feel to touch compared to herself. They were much smaller, but maybe they were more sensitive? The books always said something about smaller breasts being more sensitive. But maybe that was fake too. Jester very badly wanted to find out.

Resolve filled her, from some kind of hidden reserve. She took her hand from Beau’s and stepped softly backwards, until she was leaning against the mansion wall, invisible to those downstairs.

“Beau,” she called softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Beau turned around to look at Jester. She was leaning against the wall, the stone icy cold against her bare shoulders. Taking advantage of the incredibly flimsy nature of the dress, she started subtly shimmying her shoulders and back. It was a bit harder than she expected and she was afraid it’d ruin the effect, but judging by Beau’s reaction, it worked just fine. The dress slid down her arms bit by bit, exposing even more skin somehow – and then stopped. It was just barely hanging onto her, but it was very well fitted by her momma’s tailors to prevent this exact thing, and it wouldn’t slide off her bust. So she improvised, slipped her tail out of her dress, up the back, and yanked.

The violet fabric ended up in a pile on the floor, which wasn’t exactly what she planned. She was only going for topless, but here she was, standing in just her underwear and stockings in front of a gobsmacked Beau.

And she loved it. The look on Beau’s face was so. Hot. She’d never made anyone react like that. She had to sink her fangs into her bottom limp to steady herself. Then she beckoned Beau over with a crooked finger.

They were on each other in a second. Beau’s mouth was hot on hers, and she wasn’t even trying to think this time, she just kissed her whatever way she could. She felt like she was burning up. Beau kissed her way down Jester’s neck, which felt amazing. She had no idea she was so sensitive there. A high-pitched moan escaped her, which reminded her there were people down there. Lots of people. People busy listening to beautiful music, but still.

She was distracted by Beau pulling away and starting to take off her jacket. Jester eagerly reached out to help, untucking the shirt from her pants and shoving it out of the way impatiently. She drank in the sight of Beau topless. They’d bathed together before, but she’d never had the chance to just take her all in. Her abs. Her scars. And she had breasts that Jester had to feel. She darted in without thinking, closing her mouth around Beau’s nipple.

“Ow!”

Jester pulled away just as fast. “Shit! Sorry, sorry, it’s the fangs, I wasn’t thinking!”

“No it’s cool,” Beau said. “It’s… hot, actually. You can do it again.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, concerned.

“Jester, please do it again,” Beau breathed. She didn’t need to ask a third time.

Jester licked up the underside of her breast, salty from sweat, until she reached Beau’s nipple. She closed her mouth around it again, more carefully this time. Her incisors pressed into the skin on both sides, just a bit, testing the waters. Beau slipped a hand into her hair, tugging her impossibly closer. Jester bit harder and Beau let out a gruff moan. She repeated the excerise again, then again, biting harder each time, until she’d left red fangmarks around Beau’s nipple and Beau was panting like she’d just ran a marathon.

“Was that good?” asked Jester.

“Holy shit, Jes,” answered Beau, moving away just far enough so that her arms were framing Jester’s head against the wall. Their eyes went down simultaneously, and Beau saw Jester’s tail rubbing against the crotch of her soaked underwear insistently.

“Sorry I’m - ” said Jester at the same time as Beau said “That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Then she sank down on her knees in front of Jester.

She looked up at her seriously. “Tell me if you’re ever uncomfortable, okay?” she said, and slipped her fingers under the band of Jester’s underwear. Still looking at Jester for any sign of discomfort, she started lowering them slowly. The crotch actually stuck to Jester’s nethers, pulling away with visible strings of arousal. Jester was embarrassed again. Beau looked like she’d just seen god. 

Once they were past her knees, Beau let them drop to the ground and Jester stepped out of them. She shivered, unsure if it was because of the cold (she’d never felt so hot in her life) or because she was completely nude outside, people just a few meters below. Beau’s hands on her thighs dragged her attention back down. 

“I’m gonna eat you out, is that okay?” Jester tried to answer and ended up just nodding furiously instead. Beau grinned up at her. “Cool. You’re gonna enjoy it, I promise.”

Beau started by kissing her. Jester didn’t expect that. It didn’t feel that intense but it still made her moan again. She covered her mouth with her hand, breathing deeply, looking down at Beau, who pressed more kisses to her folds before finally, finally dragging her tongue through Jester’s wetness. It was blissful. She’d never felt anything like it. By rights she should’ve come then and there. 

The second time felt even better. And then the third. Jester’s heart was racing so hard that she thought it would burst out of her chest. How was it possible that it kept getting better? How was Beau even still going? She was so wet… The noises should’ve been humiliating but instead they just fired her up more. What if the performance stopped? What if someone heard her getting eaten out? It made no sense, but in that moment she was convinced it was possible, and she was pretty sure it only turned her on more.

Beau went deeper and Jester was moaning consistently, only her hand containing the noise. Beau buried her hands in Jester’s ass to pull her closer and Jester almost collapsed without the wall for support. Beau caught her, and carefully lowered herself to the ground, Jester hovering over her.

“Sit on my face,” breathed Beau, wiping away the slick smeared around her mouth with one hand.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she said, pulling her down again.

Somehow, Beau went even deeper now, moving her tongue like she was drawing some sort of shapes with it. It felt like it was the only thing quenching the fire in Jester’s belly, but instead of going out it only got more intense. “Holy shit. Holy shit, Beau,” she whined, grinding her hips down as much has Beau’s hands would let her.

And then, the dam broke. Jester let out a cry, losing her balance and catching herself with both hands on the ground. Beau didn’t let up as she came, walls clenching around nothing as Beau licked her clit and oh, it’s like another wave went through her. She was moaning uncontrollably and she somehow felt herself wetter and wetter as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her.

After… she wasn’t sure how long, Beau finally stopped. Jester’s legs were shaking, but she somehow swung herself off Beau, laying spread-eagle on the ground, the cold stone like salve on her overheated body.

The music had stopped. “Oh shit,” she said. “When did…?”

“Right before you… yeah.” Beau lied down next to her. 

Jester covered her face. “Everyone heard me.”

“Well, maybe they didn’t. We’re pretty far up. Nobody’s busting down the door yet, anyway.”

They looked at each other. They were both covered in sweat and panting. Jester’s things were still shaking a little. Beau’s face was covered in Jester’s come.

“Holy shit, did I – I didn’t know I could come like that,” Jester breathed.

“Don’t worry about it. I like messy girls,” Beau said with a casualness that was completely at odds with the statement she’d just made. Jester felt, somehow, a fresh wave of heat rush through her.

Beau grabbed blindly for her jacket and pulled the folded handkerchief from the breast pocket and started wiping her face. When she was done, she held it out to Jester and asked “Need it?”

But Jester wasn’t there. She’d crawled over to the stone wall and was kneeling behind it, only the top of her head over the top as she peered downwards. And then she slowly raised her whole head over it. And then her shoulders.

“Jester, what are you doing?” Beau whispered urgently, unsure of what to do.

Jester kept slowly going higher and higher. And then, the moment her breasts were theoretically visible from below, she grabbed something from the wall like a flash and sank back down.

Beau looked at her in disbelief. Jester was flushed fully purple, laughing quietly to herself. “Pretty sure nobody saw me,” she said, biting her lip mischievously. Then she held up her hand, which gripped the wand, and wiggled it in Beau’s direction. “Wanna try it out?”

“Are you serious?”

Jester shrugged, like this was all totally casual. “I wanna get you off and also I wanna get off again, but I’m pretty sure I’m too sensitive for that to happen right now. This way it’s win-win.”

There were a lot of arguments Beau could’ve made for why that was a bad idea. The performance was over. They got lucky once (twice, she reminded herself), it’s unlikely it would happen again. Doing it on a dirty balcony sucked. But she was super horny. And it was Jester.

“Okay. Come over here,” she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Jester shot Beau a mischievous look from where she was sitting. “Nuh-uh,” she sing-songed. “You come over here.”

“You can’t be serious.”

Jester narrowed her eyes at Beau. “Do you want it or not?”

Fuck her but she wanted it.

Beau crawled over to an ecstatic Jester, who immediately unfolded the scroll and started reading it again.

“So, this has some tips about size and like, how to make sure you don’t get the other person pregnant and stuff. I think I understand it all.”

“Are you sure?” asked Beau, taking her pants off next to Jester who was already brandishing the wand. “Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Jester assured her. Then she did a motion with the wand and recited the vocal part of the spell.

For a second, nothing happened. Then Jester’s hips convulsed. She covered her mouth with both hands and fully bent over, wand clattering to the ground and squeezed her eyes shut. Beau couldn’t tell what was happening, and her hands hovered awkwardly over Jester, unsure how to help. But it didn’t last long. A few seconds later Jester slowly straigthened and they both looked at her crotch.

“Holy shit Jester,” said Beau.

“I may have… overdone it a little,” Jester replied. Her apologetic tone was somewhat undercut by the shit-eating grin on her face.

“A little?!”

“What? Beau, some people are this big, I’ve seen them.”

“Who? Who in the world is this big? It’s almost as thick as my wrist, Jester!”

“Well, not humans, obviously.”

They both stared at it silently for a few moments. Then Jester sighed. “If it’s too big it’s fine, Beau. I’m sorry, I should have gone for something more normal.”

“No, no. We’re doing this,” Beau said, determined.

“Are you sure? You really don’t have to. I just got kinda excited.”

“No. This is a challenge,” Beau said, looking solemnly in Jester’s eyes. “And I accept it.”

“We could go inside and look for some lube at least, she probably has some,” Jester continued, but Beau was already swinging her hips over Jester’s. Beau figured out right away that Jester’s dick was too long for Beau to line herself up without her head going a few inches over the wall. But she could handle it. 

Beau took a deep breath. “Are you ready?” she asked.

Jester looked at her seriously, but with clear excitement in her eyes. “If you are.” 

Beau carefully raised herself up, leaning forward so she wouldn’t be too high up in the air. She saw the people below all the same, wandering around, chatting with each other. Nobody was looking up. Good. She took Jester’s dick in her hand, forced herself not to linger on her adorable soft gasp, and started carefully lowering herself down. 

The head went in without any trouble. Then came the hard (ha) part. Thankfully, Jester had gotten her so wet that she didn’t have to struggle much at first. But it was very wide. She gasped at the feeling, looking out over the crowd again, willing them all to look away. A few more inches and she’d be out of sight. 

Jester’s hands wrapped around her thighs, the tips of her claws pressing pleasantly into Beau’s skin. She slid down a bit more, then stopped. Jester was using all the willpower she had to keep her hips in place.

“You okay?” she asked Beau. 

“Yeah. I’m gonna have to go up a little and back down,” whispered Beau in response. Doing that let her take another inch, but Jester had to bury her face in her chest to stop herself from making noise. 

“Just a little more,” Beau said, mostly to herself. She felt stretched. She could just barely see over the wall anymore. Okay, as hot as that was, she had to relax if this was going to work. She closed her eyes and pretended it was just her and Jester. Just the two of them, making love for the first time. On really uncomfortable ground and with weird sex magic, admittedly, but she’d had much worse firsts, if not as strange. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Bit by bit, Beau slid down Jester’s shaft. She’d never felt so filled before, and every time she thought she couldn’t fit any more of her in, she somehow could. And then finally, finally, their hips met.

They moaned in unison and just held onto each other for a while, breathing the same air.

“You okay? Does it hurt?” asked Jester quietly.

“No, it just… burns a bit. I actually like it, holy shit,” panted Beau. She wiggled a bit in place to test the feeling out. Yeah, it had gotten a little easier by now. “You ready to move?”

Jester laughed breathlessly. “Sorry, my legs are like, basically jelly right now. But you can totally move.”

“Okay.” Beau took a few more deep breaths, then braced herself on Jester’s shoulders and raised her hips a bit, then slid them back down. It felt great. She did it again, a bit further this time, and then back down. They both moaned again. After a few more test thrusts, Beau established a slow rhythm.

Jester was panting “Holy fuck, holy fuck,” under her breath, hands on Beau’s ass so she could participate at least a little. “Beau you feel so hot.”

“You too, Jes,” said Beau, going faster now. The stretch was doing a lot for her, and once she got a good rhythm going she leaned down to kiss Jester again. No matter how good fucking her felt, Beau knew on some level that this would be her favorite part. Jester wasn’t experienced, but she was just the right amount of eager, and the accidental nips of her fangs were both adorable and hot. Beau couldn’t get enough. 

“Oh fuck,” Jester said suddenly, and her hips shot up to meet Beau’s. The sudden feeling of fullness made Beau moan, but it wasn’t the only thing – she felt heat spreading inside her, filling her up, and judging from Jester’s blissed out expression, she knew exactly what just happened.

Tucking ‘Jester coming inside me’ into her newly discovered kink list with the rest of… everything they’d done tonight, she waited for her to calm down a bit before she asked “Just to make sure, you did the can’t get pregnant thing, right?”. Jester nodded wordlessly, chest still rising and falling fast. “Okay, cool.”

Beau started slowly getting off Jester, her dick sliding out of her and leaving her feeling almost hollow. “I guess we should –“ she started, but then Jester’s strong arms pushed her hips to the ground. She was still just as hard as before.

“Wait, didn’t you already come?” asked Beau, surprised.

“Yup,” Jester grinned, “but I used a trick from that scroll to make it so I can go a couple of times.” She gave Beau a quick kiss. “But more importantly, you still haven’t, right Beau? Let me.”

“Okay,” breathed Beau. She followed Jester’s lead as she laid her down on the ground and helped her line up against her entrance again. “You don’t have to go as slow as before,” she said.

Jester nodded, and started pushing in. She was still careful, but it went in much more easily this time. Then Jester started moving. Either it was the mere fact that she was being fucked by Jester, or it was the different position, but Beau was feeling it even more than before. She moved just a little, guiding Jester to thrust into her at a slightly different angle and – holy fuck. That was incredible. Jester was so fucking thick. All Beau could do was throw her head back and let herself be taken. 

This also gave her an amazing view of Jester’s breasts, framed by her tattoos, swinging right above her. Beau reached up to cup them eagerly, soft blue flesh escaping through her fingers because her hands were too small to cover them whole. It was the best thing she’d ever felt.

She switched her attention to Jester’s nipples, rubbing them gently, giving them a test pinch that made Jester laugh. But her pace was relentless. Beau could feel herself getting closer and closer. She wrapped her legs around Jester loosely and pulled her face close to her own.

“Keep going,” she breathed, “I’m so close.”

“Fuck, Beau.”

“Yeah, come on,” she encouraged her. “Fuck me. You can do it harder.”

She did. Beau moaned again, and Jester silenced her with a searing kiss that left her head fuzzy. And then, with a few more thrusts of Jester’s hips, she came apart. The heat in her center released all at once around Jester’s girth, and then Jester’s own heat filled her as she came again, their hips fused together in a blissful, exhausted, amazing orgasm. Jester collapsed on top of her and they wrapped their arms around each other, holding on for dear life.

A while later, once they’d finally recovered enough to get up, they couldn’t look at each other without Beau grinning like an idiot and Jester bursting into giggles. As she adjusted her stockings, she slipped the wand behind the garter with a wink at Beau, who was taking longer to put on her suit again. Jester slipped back into her dress easily. She eyed her soaked underwear on the ground, then grinned, and left it right there for someone to find. It’d feel gross to wear right now anyway.

On their way downstairs, they saw Veth exit the mansion right before them. Jester was about to call out to her, when out from the same side corridor followed a sheepish-looking Yeza. Jester and Beau barely managed to stifle their laughter. 

“Great minds think alike, I guess,” whispered Beau.

They rejoined the crowd as if nothing had happened, even though Beau hadn’t pinned her hair back up correctly and Jester was now going commando. They’d missed her momma’s performance, but luckily a small group of musicians took the stage and Jester dragged Beau to the dancefloor.

“So,” Beau said.

“So,” Jester grinned back. “How was it?”

Beau gave her an unimpressed look and Jester laughed. She leaned against Beau, head against her shoulder, and said “I’m really happy.”

“Me too. Love you, Jes.” They kissed, dancing slowly in place. 

After a while, Beau tried to pull away, but Jester held her in place. “What’s up?” asked Beau. 

“We shouldn’t have kissed,” muttered Jester sheepishly.

“Why not?”

Jester ground her hips against Beau to demonstrate. “The alter self hasn’t worn off yet. Fuck, I should have put my gross wet underwear back on, everyone’s gonna see.”

Beau started laughing, and didn’t stop despite the warning looks Jester shot her because everyone was looking at them.

When she stopped, she leaned down and whispered “Don’t worry. We can dance as long as you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this beaujester get it on extravaganza. This was the longest thing I've ever written in basically one sitting and my hands hurt typing this note, so I'll be brief. I tried to hit as many of your likes as possible, which was easy because they are excellent. I may have lost the plot a bit by the end, but I had a wand of alter self in there and damn it I was gonna use it


End file.
